


Rentrée littéraire

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [35]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Ce malotru avait renversé de la bière sur sa chemise.Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente, thème de la rentrée.





	

Matthew discutait tranquillement avec son éditeur, quand on lui rentra encore une fois dedans.  
« Désolé, birdie ! »  
Envahi par la colère, Matthew passa entre les visiteurs du salon de la rentrée littéraire à la poursuite du malotru qui avait renversé son verre sur sa chemise.  
De la bière, en plus !  
Il puait l’alcool maintenant.  
Matthew reprenait sa dédicace dans quelques minutes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à rattraper cet individu albinos, à la carrure élancée. Bruyant et excité, il était facile de le suivre.  
« Ah ! Mon pote !  
\- Gil ! Éloigne ton verre !, s’exclama un homme blond.  
\- Monsieur le poète craint pour sa chemise.  
\- Excusez-moi ! »  
Ignoré, le Canadien se désespéra de ne pas avoir attiré leur attention. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à s’imposer ou à se faire remarquer. Heureusement, sa plume ne laissait pas indifférents son éditeur et ses fans. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il gâché sa première présentation à ses lecteurs français ?  
« Excusez-moi ! Vous avez ruiné ma chemise », se plaint le Canadien.  
Avec un regard surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent enfin vers lui.  
« Gil, tu es incorrigible !  
\- Je n’avais pas vu que j’avais taché ton haut. Désolé, birdie.  
\- Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, poète français de renommée internationale. En dédommagement, je vous propose un livre dédicacé, cher visiteur du salon. Vous devez venir de loin, avec ce charmant accent québécois.  
\- Je suis l’un des auteurs.  
\- Francis, tu n’as même pas regardé la liste des invités. Je suis plus awesome que toi. Monsieur… Non ! Ne dis pas ! Je vais deviner…  
\- J’ai ma dédicace dans cinq minutes.  
\- Monsieur Williams ! J’ai dévoré tous tes bouquins.  
\- Et tu as détruit ma chemise, se plaint Matthew au bord de la panique.  
\- T’inquiète pas pour ça, birdie. Je suis super awesome comme mec ! »  
Matthew ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson sorti hors de l’eau, quand Gilbert déboutonna sa chemise, lui nettoya le ventre avec un mouchoir et se débarrassa de son haut pour le lui enfiler. Son odeur agréable l’enveloppa et attisa son désir.  
« Mais… »  
Torse nu, Gil était ultra-canon. Bien que sa bouche se soit asséchée devant un tel délice pour les yeux, Matthew s’inquiétait pour cette personne albinos exposée aux rayons du soleil.  
« Vous devriez vous habiller.  
\- Je vais juste choquer les viocs, s’en amusa Gilbert.  
\- Pour votre peau. »  
Gilbert lui adressa un sourire timide, apparemment touché par cette attention.  
« J’ai des T-shirts à mon stand, proposa Matthew en se rinçant l’œil. Et des livres dédicacés.  
\- Je viens avec toi. T’as l’air awesome comme mec.  
\- Je n’avais pas de chemise de rechange.  
\- Heureusement, birdie ! On se voit plus tard, Francis !  
\- Fais attention avec ton verre. C’est pas la première chemise que tu saccages des vêtements !  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! Donc, Matthew… Je suis Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lui, c’est l’un de mes meilleurs potes. Francis fait de la poésie. Moi, je fais du métal. Je sais que les deux domaines ont l’air incompatibles, mais on s’entend bien. Il préfère juste les mots doux pour séduire à la guitare électrique. »  
Matthew se gorgeait de la présence de l’homme albinos. Il adorait porter son haut. Il essayait d’identifier le parfum qui l’enveloppait de sa douce chaleur. Il flottait légèrement dans le vêtement, mais qu’importe. Gilbert était venu pour accompagner Francis. Apparemment, le poète avait un rival outre-Manche qui le révulsait autant qu’il lui plaisait. On ne lisait pas pendant des heures sa Némésis en soupirant comme une jouvencelle. Gilbert avait écrit une chanson à ce sujet. Il donnait un concert dans la semaine. Il insista pour que Matthew y assiste. Il était prêt à lui donner une place gratuite.  
Le Canadien s’étonna de ne pas avoir réussi à en placer une.  
Finalement, Gilbert réussit à s’incruster dans son stand. Matthew eut quand même l’envie de le mâter de temps à autre avec un T-shirt sur le dos. Quelque part, il trouvait assez excitant que cet homme awesome porte le nom de son roman sur son torse. Ils avaient chacun une petite part de l’autre. D’habitude, Matthew mâchonnait des friandises ou se prenait plusieurs thés pour tenir une séance de dédicace. Seulement, il trouvait l’odeur de Gilbert imprégné dans la chemise tellement réconfortante qu’il diminua sa consommation habituelle de sucreries.  
Quand il pouvait souffler un moment, il conversait avec l’albinos qui lui changeait les idées. Matthew s’aperçut au bout d’un moment que Gilbert le regardait d’un air plus qu’intéressé. Quand il lui proposa de prendre un verre à la fermeture du salon, Matthew accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.  
Alors qu’ils buvaient un délicieux cocktail, Gilbert l’interrogeait sur sa vie au Canada et caressait ses jambes avec les siennes. Matthew plongeait son regard dans ses yeux rougeoyants avec l’envie de plus en plus forte de passer la nuit avec cet homme. Le désir physique le tiraillait, lui faisant oublier tous ses principes.  
« Ça te dirait de continuer notre discussion à mon hôtel, proposa Matthew.  
\- Ce serait awesome, birdie. »  
Ils s’embrassèrent dans l’ascenseur. Leurs langues se découvrirent délicieusement le temps d’atteindre leur étage. Bien qu’ils soient excités au possible, ils se firent sages dans le couloir en croisant un couple. Une fois à l’intérieur de la chambre, ils laissèrent leur passion se déchaîner. Matthew avait toujours été quelqu’un de passif dans ses relations. Seulement, là, il avait envie de découvrir chaque centimètre carré de peau offerte à ses bons soins. Leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un sous l’assaut de leurs mains avides. Leurs baisers s’enchaînaient, s’approfondissaient et restaient parfois légers.  
Matthew se retrouva vite avec un superbe albinos le surplombant dans son lit d’hôtel. Il apprécia la vue de cette peau neigeuse contre la sienne déjà bien pâle, puis la douceur de ses baisers alors qu’ils se découvraient de manière plus intime. À force de caresses, Matthew se sentit prêt à accueillir Gilbert en lui.  
Il chercha ses lèvres et les trouva avec bonheur, quand leurs bassins commencèrent leur danse sensuelle.  
Le plaisir afflua dans ses veines dans cette sensation d’union et l’emporta sur des rives délicieuses à chaque fois que sa prostate fût touchée.  
Son amant fut doux et précautionneux jusqu’à ce que les besoins de la chaire s’imposent et les transportent jusqu’à l’orgasme.  
Matthew n’aurait jamais cru qu’il s’accorderait si bien avec quelqu’un d’aussi maladroit et rustre au premier abord.  
Il se souvint de cette nuit comme la plus agréable qu’il passa à Paris.  
De plus, il repartait au Canada avec un musicien de hard métal prêt à conquérir les scènes de son pays et à rester au moins quelque temps avec lui.


End file.
